Back on the Hogwarts Express
by Lara Hillins
Summary: They're heading back to Hogwarts and Albus has disappeared to play a prank leaving Rose and Scorpius alone.


Albus and Rose were just returning to Hogwarts for their 3rd year, and looking up and down the train for Scorpius, who had promised Rose that he'd sit with them on the Hogwarts Express.

"Rose, anyone would think Scorpius hadn't been around your house just 2 days ago, the way you're searching for him." Albus laughed, watching his cousin look in every compartment they passed closely for a sign of her best friend. "We'll find him soon, besides a Malfoy isn't likely to be hard to find for long." He joked.

Rose paused her searching to glare at Albus for a moment. "Is it wrong for me to want to be with my friend Al?" She challenged, before getting caught in a hug from behind.

"Yes it is Rose, when it makes you as snappy as that towards Al." Scorpius teased, letting her go so she could turn around. "That compartment is free, let's go in there." He continued pointing to a compartment 3 doors away from them.

Albus laughed, "You get the seats, I want to annoy James one more time. Uncle George gave me this great new prank that's designed to be used on the train." He said before carrying on down the train, knowing where James would be already.

Scorpius grinned, "I guess it's just you and me then Rose."

"As it should be if you ask me." Rose blushed, realising that she was almost giving away her attraction to Scorpius with that sentence. Once they'd managed to put theirs and Albus's trunks into the luggage rack, Scorpius smiled and sat close beside Rose, knowing that it would be easier to sit there since they always ended up sitting like it anyway. "What do you think the new prank is?" He muttered, picking a random thought out of his mind to start their conversation.

"I have no idea, but I bet we'll find out in a while, especially if it's one of Uncle George's inventions. Hmmm, Al was keen that it would be used on James, perhaps it forces you to get stuck to the next person you kiss, James flirts and kisses just about anybody at the moment." Rose thought, babbling although she didn't realise it.

"You're chatty today then. That's a good mood for you to be in on the school train, it could be in danger of getting boring if you weren't." Scorpius teased gently, grinning at Rose's glare.

"I'm always chatty Scorp, well at least around you and Al I am." She shrugged. "Besides when can there ever be a boring train ride on the Hogwarts Express."

"Never while you're sat beside me." Scorpius nudged Rose with his elbow. "If it stood a chance we'd just cause something to stop it."

Rose smiled, leaning on Scorpius a little. "True, but I think it's more fun just chatting with you today. Let's leave the trouble making to Al, and everyone else on the train."

"That's a great idea. I wonder why he didn't want us to cause trouble with him today." Scorpius pondered, only half expecting Rose to know the answer, and getting curious when he saw Rose blush.

"Well, that's um, because he read my diary the other day without my knowledge. Er, and found out that I like you. Um, or I think that's why." Rose shifted uncomfortable with what she was saying, and scared Scorpius would react badly.

"Really?!" Scorpius was shocked, he'd thought that Rose didn't like him back.

Rose looked up, ready to move away if needed. "Yes, really, Scorp." She said nervously. "I like you."

Scorpius felt a smile break out on his face. "Why haven't you said sooner? I've liked you for ages." He exclaimed, his voice rising with his happiness.

"Because I was nervous you prat." Rose said grinning at his admission, and looking deep into his eyes.

Scorpius grinned at her for a few moments before deciding he should actually ask Rose out. "So, er, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes it does Scorp." Rose replied, embracing her boyfriend tightly and kissing him lightly on the cheek, as yells broke out further down the train.

"Albus, I'll Get You BACK!" James yelled as Albus sprinted into the compartment, laughing at the prank.


End file.
